The present invention generally relates to material fabricating machines, but more particularly relates to forming machines wherein an elongated strip of material is advanced through the machine against forming elements in order to progressively shape the strip of material into a desired cross-sectional configuration. Specifically, the present invention concerns metal forming apparatus that receives an elongate strip of material, either as a panel or from a continuous spool, to fabricate a shaped member for the construction industry. This invention is particularly concerned with a machine that is adjustable to alter profile dimensions on a strip of material as well as a machine that can be easily custom configured for different profiles.
Material forming machines play a significant role in modern industry and include, for example, machines which stamp, roll, form, cut and extrude metal, to name a few. One type of machine, and a type to which the present invention is directed, receives an elongated strip of material at an entry way, advances the strip of material progressively through the machine and against laterally positioned forming elements to configure longitudinal margins of the strip into desired useful cross-sections. After formation, the strip is discharged at an exit location, and a shear may be positioned at the exit in order to cut the formed material into selected lengths. The strips of material that are fed into the machine may either be fed as discrete lengths or, as is more typically the case, a continuous feed is provided from a coil, such as a coil of metal to be formed, and the formed strip is cut into usable lengths at the exit location or in the machine. Specific examples of such machines for which the present invention is particularly useful include, roof panel and siding panel forming machines.
Existing material forming machines typically have a framework which supports a drive assembly for advancing the elongated strip of material from the entrance to the exit. The drive assembly is coupled to one or more pairs of co-acting rollers centrally located along the pathway of the strip. It has long been thought necessary that the co-acting pairs include two driven rollers each journaled for synchronous rotation about first and second axes, respectively, which rollers were located above and below the strip as it passed through the frame work. However, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,687 issued Apr. 21, 1998 to Meyer et al and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a forming apparatus was disclosed wherein the pairs of co-acting rollers each comprise a driven roller connected to the drive assembly and a free wheeling roller that was adjustably mounted relative to its associated driven roller.
In any event, in material forming machines, it is known to provide a plurality of forming rollers that are disposed along the pathway of the strip to configure one or both margins into a desired profile. This is accomplished by progressively bending the margins into a particular shape. Sometimes these forming rollers are each independently mounted to the framework at selected locations, but in other technique involves a group of forming elements together in forming station sets along the pathway of the strip. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,259 issued Jun. 20, 1995 to Coben et al discloses a forming machine for bending strips wherein an elongated rail structure is secured within the interior of the framework of the machine and is removable out of one entrance or exit of the frame work. The rail structure was mounted at discrete mounting locations spaced laterally of the drive mechanism, and a plurality of forming elements were disposed on the rail structure to define at least two longitudinally spaced forming stations. The rail structure was removable from the framework without detaching the mounting stations. Alternative sets of rail structures were then interchangeably mounted in the framework as forming sets to allow formation of different profiles without individually changing each forming station.
While all of these existing machines are quite useful and effective in fabricating metal strips into shaped members, such as panels and gutters, many machines can only form a single profile so that the fabricator must acquire separate machines for each profile desired to be configured or each change of dimensions. Alternatively, the entire set of forming elements need to be replaced by individually detaching each forming element or, in certain cases, by replacing a forming station box comprising a set of forming rollers. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,722 issued Mar. 7, 1995 to Meyer, apparatus for forming profiles on strip materials is disclosed wherein a standard profile can be formed of two different sizes or physical dimensions. The machine shown in the ""722 patent utilizes rollers that may position toward and apart from one another for selected spacing between two relative positions thereby to selectively vary the profile formed.
Nonetheless, there remains a need for material forming machines of improved design wherein greater flexibility of fabrication may be achieved. There is a need for machines that are easily adjustable to vary the profile dimensions including such dimensions as profile height and profile separation with a minimum of down time for the machine. There is a further need for machines which can easily be customized for different profiles. The present invention is directed toward satisfying such needs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful material forming machine that is operative to form elongated strips of material, such as metal, into desired cross-sectional profiles as the strip of material is advanced through the machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a forming machine that can form cross-sectional profiles that may be easily varied in shape and dimensions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a material forming machine wherein forming rollers may be interchanged as sets without the need to mount and demount each individual forming roller set independently from one another.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a material forming machine for strips of material, such as metal, of simplified construction with enhanced ease of adjustability for the profiles on the strips formed thereby.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a material forming machine that is compact in size yet versatile in use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a material forming machine that is capable of providing a wide variety of profiles while being readily transportable.
According to the present invention, then, a forming machine is adapted to receive an elongated sheet of formable material and is operative to form a desired profile on that sheet. The forming machine includes a rigid framework that has side frames rigidly interconnected to one another by transverse members to form a rigid cage having an interior and a width between the side frames. The cage extends about a forming region through which the elongated sheet may be advanced from an upstream entrance to a downstream exit. A sheet drive is supported by the framework and is operative to advance the elongated sheet therethrough. The sheet drive includes a plurality of pairs of co-acting rollers with each of the pairs of rollers being longitudinally spaced from an adjacent pair in the downstream direction from the entrance to the exit. A drive assembly is then interconnected to at least one roller in each of the pairs of co-acting rollers. The drive assembly operates to rotatably drive such roller whereby each of the pairs of co-acting rollers is operative to engage a portion of the elongated sheet and advance the elongated sheet in a downstream direction through said framework and thereafter discharge the elongated sheet after forming the profiles thereon at the exit of the frame work. Preferably, each of the pairs of co-acting rollers includes a driven roller and a free wheeling roller. The free wheeling roller is rotatably supported by an upper transverse member. Rotation of the driven roller imparts an equal counter rotation to its associated free wheeling roller.
A plurality of pairs of carriage rails are supported by the framework and extend transversely thereof. Each of the carriage rails has opposite ends secured to the framework at a location proximately to a respective side frame so as to extend a majority of the width of the frame work. First and second carriage mounts are then slideably disposed on each of the carriages. A first tooling rail is secured in a mounted state to the first carriage mount on each said pair of carriage rails and a second tooling rail is secured in a mounted state to the second carriage mounts on each said pair of carriage rails whereby the tooling rails may be moved laterally within the cage defined by the frame work. A plurality of forming elements is then supported by each tooling rail to define at least two forming stations with the forming stations located in a longitudinally spaced relation to one another along the tooling rail. These forming stations are positioned to receive an edge portion of the elongated sheet when in the mounted state whereby the forming stations are operative to bend the elongated sheet into the desired profile as the elongated sheet is advanced through the forming region by the drive assembly.
A plurality of pairs of opposed primary rail mounts are secured to the framework in parallel spaced-apart relation to one another. One primary rail mount on each pair extends alongside one of the side frame while the other primary rail mount of each pair extends alongside the other of the side frames. The primary rail mounts of each pair preferably extend longitudinally between respective ones of the lower transverse members which thereby define lower pairs to support the opposed primary rail mounts. A first intermediate tooling rail mount may be secured in an affixed state between the first carriage mounts on each pair of carriage rails and a second intermediate tooling rail mount may be secured in an affixed state between a second carriage mount on each pair of carriage rails. With this configuration, each tooling rail is removably secured to respective intermediate tooling rail mount. Moreover, the tooling rails are movable laterally and independently of one another in the interior of the cage by sliding the respective carriage mounts to and fro on the carriage rails. The carriage rails may have index markings to correspond to selected positions for the carriage mounts whereby the carriage mounts may be registered with the index markings to determine the dimensions of the profile to be formed. One or more movable limit stop members in the form of locking collars may be disposed on each carriage rail. Here, the limit stop member is adjustably positionable along its respective carriage rail and operates in a secured state to restrict movement of a respective carriage rail mount in at least one lateral direction.
The carriage rail mounts preferably include a body portion that has a bore extending therethrough. A mounting head is supported on the body portion and acts to mount the intermediate tooling rail mount and tooling rail. The body portion includes slots formed therein that intersect the bore and each other thereby to form a clamping arm that is integral with the body. The clamping arm is operative to extend around a perspective rail. Each clamping arm has an associated fastener operative to selectively clamp the respective carriage mount at a selected location along the respective carriage rail.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily appreciated and understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiment of the present invention when taken together with the accompanying drawings, in which: